Mark and Lexie's Incredible Love
by Slexieforever
Summary: How I would have done season five. Derek finds out about Mark and Lexie between 5x13 and 5x14.
1. Chapter 1

**I was writing another Slexie Fanfiction, but now I want to do this one.. Set between 5x13 and 5x14.. Enjoy **

* * *

**Setting: Hospital hallway **

Derek was walking to see if Mark really was in the hospital as a patient when he looked in the room he was rumored to be in and there was Little Grey on his bed stroking his hair.

What was she doing? Why was she doing it? Did Mark really disobey him?

He was standing there for what was probably five minutes and no one saw him. When he looked back Mark was asleep and Lexie was getting off the bed, but before she left she kissed his forehead. I decided it was time to go, but when I turned the corner I saw Lexie leaving with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

Maybe he didn't have to freak out at Mark, yet.

**Setting: Hospital lobby **

One week later, Mark was getting out of the hospital and Derek had not bugged him about Lexie and him. Mark was heading out to the parking lot when Derek called him.

"Mark!"

"Yes, Derek"

"I get out in five minutes, how about we go to Joe's?"

"Sure, meet you there." He would have to cancel plans with Lexie, but he didn't want Derek to get suspicious.

**Mark and Lexie's texts **

"I have to cancel tonight. Derek wants to go out. Can't let him get suspicious, sorry. ): -M"

"I was going to say the same, Meredith wants to go out, too. ): -L"

**Setting: Joe's right after Mark and Lexie's conversation **

Mark walked into Joe's and put two tables together because he knew they would not end up alone tonight.

"Sloan, hope you don't mind I invited the others, they'll be here later."

"Okay with me."

They sat down and they order everyone's drinks. Derek got Lexie's drink wrong, but he didn't want to make Derek suspicious. Owen, Christina, Meredith, and Lexie walked in. Lexie looked as beautiful as always, even though she just got off a 20 hour shift. Derek noticed that Mark was almost drooling and decided that maybe Mark would not hurt Lexie.

* * *

**I know it is short, but just want to see if anyone will like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry that I haven't updated this story, but now I am on Summer break, so I will try to update regularly.**

* * *

Since Sadie said that she was the one with Mark during the "accident", and everyone hadn't visited Mark in the hospital, they hadn't bugged him about him and Sadie being together. It was going to be terrible for mark and Lexie to hear this.

Mark mouthed, "I'm sorry," to Lexie, because he wouldn't want to hear about Lexie and someone else. Lexie smiled back at him.

"So what exactly was Sadie doing when she 'broke' you, I want to know what NOT to do!" Christina said while laughing. Her question about it was the least horrible question that Mark was asked that night.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Mark sounded the angriest anyone had every heard him. Derek started feeling guilty for the first time that night, he can really tell that Mark cared for Lexie.

"Yeah, why don't we all just leave Mark alone for a little while," Derek looked at Mark and nodded, maybe Mark will calm down.

Mark felt guilty, if Derek was standing up for him, he should tell him about Lexie before he freaked out, and yelled it out. He wants his relationship with Derek to be okay.

"Derek, want to come with me to get more drinks," Derek knew they didn't need more drinks, but Mark looked like he needed to say something to him.

"Yeah" Mark didn't know to either be nervous or excited about his relationship with Lexie being out in the open. Right as they got to the bar Derek spoke up.

"What do you need to tell me," pretending that he didn't know what he was going to say. Mark looked confused. "Your face told me."

"Ah, well, I'mseeingLexie," he mixed his words together, thinking Derek wouldn't understand. He looked up at Derek surprised that Derek didn't look like he was going to kill him.

"Well...Finally, you tell me. I was thinking you never would," what was wrong with Derek, thought Mark. Wait did he just say, "finally you tell me?" He knew, why hasn't he freaked out at me yet?

"What, how long have you known?"

"A week, I saw her in your hospital room, how long have you guys been together?"

"About a week and a half after you told me not to," Mark seemed scared again. **(I am just going to say that long after he said no "little Grey") **

"Well, how do you feel about her," Mark kind of giggled as Derek said that.

"I can't help it, Derek, I am falling for her, fast and hard." Mark's smile was the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"I can see how much you two care for each other, so I can't get mad at you, even though, you went behind my back." Derek said just trying to make fun of him. "Now, go get your girl!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Mark went back to the table to get Lexie. He went a whispered something in her hear. He started walking, turned around, and held his hand out for Lexie.

"Bye, everyone," Lexie said as she got off her chair and took Mark's hand. They walked out the door, and through the window everyone saw them kiss as they got to Mark's car.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith said just as Derek came back to the table.

"That is Seattle Grace's newest it-couple," Derek said.

Everyone stared at the cute, giggling couple outside.

* * *

**I know it is short, but I just like to give you guys more. Review if you want, it makes me feel good. See you soon! (: **


End file.
